A New Mommy
by ChocMochi
Summary: Koiwai has seemed tired lately and Yotsuba determines to find out why. She invites Yanda and Jumbo over; finding out only Yanda arrived. As they visit Yanda's house later on, she leaves to play as the two men are left alone. Yanda x Koiwai YAOI


**Pairing Yanda x Koiwai**

Koiwai was a caring father whom loved his adopted daughter, Yotsuba, very much. But lately, Koiwai has been very busy with his work, spending less time with his daughter. But not once did he ever think of finding a lover due to being so busy all the time.

"Daaad! I'm hungry!" Yotsuba tugs on Koiwai's shirt.

"I'm almost finished with work, Yotsuba." Koiwai pats Yotsuba's head, "Decide what you want to eat until then."

Yotsuba runs out and plays with her teddy bear, Jularlmin, "Jularlmin! Daddy looks tired! Let's invite someone over to eat with us!" But Yotsuba being oblivious, she runs over to Koiwai again and screams,

"Daddy, let's have sausages, fried rice and beefsteak!"

"Okaaay, then. Why are you asking for so much? You might not be able to finish it. You don't want your stomach to hurt."

"We'll invite Yanda and Jumbo!"

"Jumbo, I understand, but Yotsuba, I thought you hated Yanda." Yanda was Koiwai's younger colleague back then and Yotsuba despised him after Koiwai mentioned he was a bad person as a joke.

"We still have to settle our match from last time!" Yotsuba lied. She wanted to bring Koiwai's friends over just so he would feel happier as much as she despised Yanda.

"Okay then, use the phone and call them. You know how to use it right?" Koiwai handed Yotsuba a piece of paper with their numbers on it.

"Yep! I sure do!" Yotsuba laughed.

"Beep, bop, beep, bop!"

"You don't have to make sound effects while calling, Yotsuba." Koiwai chuckled.

"YANDAAAA!" Yotsuba screamed, "COME TO OUR HOOOUSE AND EAT HOTDOGS!"

She pressed the speaker button and heard Yanda, "Wha-? Stop screaming! How'd you get my number?"

"Daddy gave it!" Yotsuba was laughing again.

"…I'll come over later just stop screaming." Yanda hangs up and Yotsuba starts to call Jumbo.

"Jumbo!" Yotsuba screams again, "Eat food with us!"

"Aah! Yotsuba, how are you?" Jumbo laughs, "Sorry, I've got work to do, some other time, okay?"

Yotsuba stares at Koiwai with huge eyes and drops the phone.

"Wha-? Why'd you drop it?" Koiwai was startled.

"Yanda's coming over, but Jumbo isn't." Yotsuba picks the phone up again and hands it over to Koiwai, "I get to have Jumbo's share!" Yotsuba was very happy and couldn't wait for the food.

"Okay! Let's finish this and make food!" Koiwai gets up and lifts up Yotsuba while she starts laughing.

She was happy that her dad didn't appear tired.

Later on…

"Hello, is anyone home?" someone was knocking on the door. Yotsuba runs to the door and opens it, "Yanda!"

"Hey, shrimp!" Yanda bends down and noogies Yotsuba's head, "It's been a while, eh?"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Yotsuba was enjoying Yanda's presence. As much as she despised Yanda, she was happy someone lifted the silent atmosphere that filled the house.

"You came here early, Yanda!" Yotsuba tugs on Yanda's pants, "Daddy's not finished with work!"

"Oh is that so? Koiwaiii-saaan!" Yanda yelled, "You here?"

"Oh, Yanda," Koiwai smiled, "Welcome."

Yotsuba realised her dad smiled when Yanda walked in and finally found out. Her dad was lonely! Not in terms of someone's presence but in terms of… Yotsuba didn't know. But she was determined to find out just what it was.

Without waiting, Yotsuba yells out, "Dad, I'm gonna go next door very quickly!"

"Be back before lunch!" Koiwai yelled out.

"Hmm, Yotsuba is very energetic isn't she?" Yanda asked as he stared at Koiwai's computer screen.

"Yes… but lately I haven't been able to spend time with her," Koiwai stretched, "I've been so busy with work…I can't find time to spare."

"How about if you find a new…lover?" Yanda kissed Koiwai's cheek as he blushed.

"Wha-?" Koiwai was definitely surprised, "But what about Miki-chan?"

"We broke up a long time ago. Around the time we were colleagues." Yanda replied.

"But, why?" Koiwai asked.

"I can't tell you that, yet." Yanda replied solemnly, "But for now, I want to tell you that I have always loved you, Koiwai-san!"

"You have told me that before but," Koiwai sighed, "When you DID tell me that, later on after that, you started dating Miki. How do I know you're not just trying to find a sex buddy?"

"I can't tell you why I started dating Miki but…" Yanda started, "I'm not lying when I say I love you!"

Koiwai blushed and said, "Even if I were to date you…that doesn't really help me working too much since you have a job as well, Yanda."

"I'm not expecting an answer soon enough but please…" Yanda kissed Koiwai's lips, "Think about it, okay? And don't worry; I won't say anything when Yotsuba comes back."

Yanda grins and screams, "Aaahh! I'm so hungry! Koiwai, let me help you with work, alright?"

"U-um…okay then, thank you!" Koiwai wondered that why it was that Yanda could speak normally straight after confessing to him? And what will he answer to Yanda when he has had enough time to think about it? It couldn't be something he could ignore all his life since he'd be turning in his grave thinking about when he dies.

"Daddy! I'm HOOOME!" Yotsuba yells. And if Koiwai did want to be with Yanda, would it be the appropriate environment for Yotsuba? He didn't know, so many thoughts were swirling in his head through the whole day, and finally found a solution.

Right after lunch, Yotsuba went back next door to visit Fuuka, Ena and Asagi.

"Yanda…" Koiwai was washing the dishes while Yanda was sitting on a dining seat.

"What if…you only wanted me as a father figure instead of a lover?" Koiwai sighed.

"Koiwai…" Yanda got up from his seat, "How could you say that? My feelings go deeper than that! Don't take me for a fool."

"Wai-!" Before Koiwai could say anything else, Yanda gets up and leaves.

When the front door slammed, Yotsuba immediately woke up and ran to Koiwai, "Did Yanda leave already?" Yotsuba tugged on Koiwai's pants.

"Yeah…" Koiwai frowned and sighed.

"WHY'D YOU MAKE HIM LEEAAAVE?" Yotsuba curled up on the floor screaming.

"But I thought you didn't like Yanda…?" Koiwai bent down and stroked Yotsuba's head.

"Daddy always frowns without Yanda!" Yotsuba cried, "Daddy needs Yanda, Asagi said so!"

"Asagi?" Koiwai was worried of what Yotsuba might've done next door.

"Well, I went next door…"

_Flashback start…_

"_Is anyone hoooome?" Yotsuba walks into her next door neighbour's home._

"_Yes, Yotsuba!" Asagi yells out._

"_Yotsuba has a question!" Yotsuba runs to Asagi._

"_What is it?" _

"_Well, Daddy is always tired from work and Yotsuba tried to invite Daddy's friends!" _

"_And…?" Asagi asked._

"_Yanda came over and Daddy smiled!" Yotsuba grinned._

"_Heh…and?" Asagi was enjoying this conversation._

"_I realised that the reason why daddy frowns is because he is lonely! But in what way is he lonely, Asagi?" Yotsuba shook Asagi's legs._

"_Pffftt!" Asagi broke out into a loud laugh, "I think your daddy needs a partner, Yotsuba."_

"_A part-nur?" Yotsuba asks._

"_A partner! Like someone to do stuff with." _

"_Like dancing?" Yotsuba asks._

"_Umm…no Yotsuba, something much deeper than that. Think Yotsuba!" Asagi points her finger to Yotsuba's head._

"…_Deeper…Like hole digging?" Yotsuba screams out._

"_No, something like love!" Asagi clasps her hands and puts it to her chest._

"_Love…?" Yotsuba asks._

"_Yes! Love!" Asagi answers._

"_Is it like how I love Jularlmin?" Yotsuba asks innocently._

"_Like how…my mom loves my dad!" Asagi found a hard time finding an explanation._

"_Ohh! So daddy is a mommy! And Yanda is the daddy!" Yotsuba grabs onto Asagi's knees, "I get it! So I have to like Yanda for daddy to be happy, right?"_

"_Err…yes." Asagi liked the way things turned out, "Koiwai loves Yanda."_

"_Okay, THANK YOU ASAGI!" Yotsuba bows and runs out._

'_Oh boy, what if it wasn't like that? Oh well." Asagi thought to herself._

_Flashback End_

"Do I really frown that much?" Koiwai asked.

"Yes! Daddy always looks sad! You like Yanda and Yotsuba likes Yanda now!" Yotsuba starts smiling.

'I…like Yanda?' Koiwai thought, 'I never thought of it that way…' Suddenly Koiwai realises, 'I really hurt Yanda's feelings…before realising my own.'

Koiwai determined to apologise to Yanda grabs Yotsuba and says, "Let's go to Yanda's house!'

"Yeah!" Yotsuba dances while Koiwai got ready to leave. Koiwai needed to bring Yotsuba since he was still uncomfortable and nervous to go to Yanda's home alone.

The two walked to Yanda's house and Yotsuba rings the doorbell repeatedly.

"Yaaandaa! COME OUT, YANDA! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Koiwai stopped Yotsuba and scolded her telling her to stop doing that to doorbells before knocking on the front door, "Yanda, are you home?"

"…Wait." Yanda opens the door and asks, "What do you want?"

"U-um… we wanted to visit you and I wanted to tell you something!" Koiwai started to blush and he felt very nervous. Of course, Yotsuba realised her own dad's reactions but at this time, Yanda felt sad and very pessimistic thinking of receiving something negative from Koiwai.

"…Fine. Come in." Yanda signalled them to go in. Yotsuba realised something was wrong with Yanda. He wasn't happy either. When they walk in, Yotsuba asks Yanda,

"Yanda, do you have a phone I can use?"

"Yeah, it's over there." Yanda pointed to the other room and Yotsuba ran to that area. She hadn't mentioned it to Koiwai but she managed to get Asagi's number before leaving. She started to call Asagi and ask, "Now Yanda's sad! What is that?"

"Hmm…I don't know, Yotsuba." Asagi started, "Just listen to what they say for now and tell me when they're done speaking."

"ROGER!" Yotsuba hangs up and goes back to where Yanda and Koiwai were.

"Yotsuba, can you play in another room for now? I need to speak to Yanda." Koiwai forced a smile so that Yotsuba wouldn't be so worried.

"Okay!" Forgetting what Asagi said, Yotsuba travelled the house and played in Yanda's room. Soon, she fell asleep on Yanda's futon.

"Yanda, I'm really sorry about what I said back at my house…I didn't take you seriously and hurt you."

"It's alright…" Yanda's voice was hardened and sounded hurt.

"Yanda…I…" Koiwai started. Yanda was more than ready to be rejected and sat down silently.

"I think I am in love with you." Koiwai said as he leaned in on Yanda's face.

"It's fi- What?" Yanda was surprised.

"But! I don't know if it will be alright! Because of Yotsuba…will it be fine if her parents were gay?"

"She's already approved of me, I think; she hasn't been punching my legs lately." Yanda chuckled.

"But…back then, why did you start dating Miki when you said you loved me?"

"Because! You're older than me, Koiwai-san and…everyone respected you! I knew I wasn't able to get you…then I gave up, I guess." Yanda looked away.

"But…why'd you break up with her after?"

"Well…when I saw you after a while, my feelings came rushing back…and I told Miki…" Yanda mumbled, "She said she understood, apparently I was always spacing out."

"Miki…is really nice isn't she?" Koiwai smiled.

"Yes…too nice." Yanda, unable to control his feelings, throws down Koiwai on the couch.

"Eeek! Wait, Yanda! Yotsuba's in the house!" Koiwai tried to push Yanda away, "What if she walks in?"

"We'll tell her we're wrestling…naked." Yanda starts to kiss Koiwai's neck and put his hand up Koiwai's shirt.

"…If Y-Yotsuba walks in…you're responsible, okay?" Koiwai asks.

"Okay~" Yanda starts to lick Koiwai's nipples, "As long as you are with me."

"A-ah!" Koiwai starts to bite his lip to refrain from making any sounds.

"Don't hold back now, Koiwai. Yotsuba's probably asleep somewhere." Yanda French-kissed Koiwai to make sure Koiwai stopped biting his lips, "Stop biting your lips, it'll bleed."

Koiwai, moved that Yanda cared about every little thing, stopped biting his lips as Yanda removed Koiwai's pants. He starts to suck on Koiwai's member as he starts to moan still trying to refrain from being loud. Yanda starts to enter his fingers into Koiwai's hole and starts to lick it.

"Y-Yanda…D-don't!" Koiwai starts to arch his back.

"I want to make sure I don't hurt you…" Yanda said as he starts sucking on the tip of Koiwai's member.

"Nggh!" Koiwai shudders as he covers his mouth with his hand.

Yanda leans in and kisses Koiwai, "Is it alright if I enter you?"

Koiwai nods and closes his eyes. Yanda kisses Koiwai's eyelids and whispers, "Don't be scared, I'll go easy."

Yanda slowly enters Koiwai while Koiwai grips onto Yanda's shirt.

"Nggh!" Koiwai squirmed, "Yanda, you're too huge!"

"It's alright." Yanda grips onto Koiwai's member and starts rubbing it.

"I-I'm close!" Koiwai starts to grip onto Yanda's hair.

"M-me too!" Yanda releases his semen inside of Koiwai and falls down on Koiwai, breathing in time to Koiwai's heartbeat.

Later on, Koiwai gets dressed again avoiding eye contact with Yanda.

"…Why are you turning away?" Yanda asks as he lies down on the couch shirtless.

"B-because! I'm embarrassed…!" Koiwai blushes as he faces Yanda, "W-what would you want with an older man like me anyway?"

"It doesn't matter how old you are…It's not that much years apart but, if the years did differ so much from each other, it doesn't matter, because it's you, Koiwai-san."

"Urgh!" Koiwai blushed, "I can't argue with you, Yanda…"

"Daddy!" Yotsuba comes running to the couple, "You're hugging!"

Quickly Koiwai releases Yanda's hand from him and looks away.

"Yay! That means Yanda's my daddy!" Yotsuba dances around the room.

"Yes, Yotsuba," Yanda bends down and pats Yotsuba's head, "I am now your daddy and Koiwai-san is now your new mommy."

"I will not!" Koiwai snapped.

"You won't?" Yotsuba wore a worried look on her face.

"U-urgh…I will be." Koiwai looked away.

"If you love each other, make love!" Yotsuba screamed. Yotsuba is very naïve and didn't know what 'making love' meant.

"Heh, Yotsuba, we already have." Yanda held Koiwai close to him, "You just weren't there to watch."

"No faaaairr!" Yotsuba starts hitting Yanda's legs, "I want to seeeee!"

"Sorry, Yotsuba, it's confidential and you're not allowed to see."

"Kon-fee-den-chal?" Yotsuba asks, "Sounds important."

"Yes, it is, so you can't see since it is VERY important."

"Wait, so does that mean Daddy will be living with me and Mommy?"

"Haha, you're already calling us 'Daddy' and 'Mommy', how cute…" Yanda chuckled, "Do you want me to live with you?"  
"Yes! Daddy HAS to live with mommy or else it will be weird!"

"I'll move in sometime next week okay?" Yanda laughed as he noogies Yotsuba's head.

"What? You will?" Koiwai exclaims.

"Yeah, don't you want me too?" Yanda pouts.

"N-no, it's not that… I'm really happy." Koiwai smiles.

"MOMMY IS SMILING! CASE CLOSED!" Yotsuba screams.

**End.**

**A/N I just love Yanda x Koiwai with the older man being bottom, hehehehe… See you next time!**


End file.
